Celestial Tidings
by AslansHow24
Summary: Usagi's grades are really poor and in disappointment and anger, her parents send her to America to stay with her aunt and uncle so as not to disgrace them by getting kicked out of high school. The sailor senshi are worried that without Sailor Moon, that the darkness will soon win, but Usagi tells Rei that she believes in them...
1. Chapter 1

**Celestial Tidings (title work in progress)**

**Summary: Usagi's grades are really poor and in disappointment and anger, her parents send her to America to stay with her aunt and uncle so as not to disgrace them by getting kicked out of high school. The sailor senshi are worried that without Sailor Moon, that the darkness will soon win, but Usagi tells Rei that she believes in them. She also contacts the outer senshi asking them to help her inner soldiers before she leaves. When she gets to America, she is enrolled in High school and meets Amber, Student body president and top of her class. Amber offers to tutor her and help her get good grades and the two become fast friends. The enemy, discovers Sailor Moon's new location and sends minions to America to eliminate her. **

**Chapter One**

"What?" Several voices asked at once. Usagi looked down at the floor, tears in her eyes.

"I'm moving to America" She repeated.

"But why?" Ami asked the question that everyone was wondering. Usagi sighed.

"My parents are afraid that my grades will disgrace the family" She said, not meeting anyone's eyes. "They are sending me away so that if I fail, they don't have to deal with it" Rei was furious.

"What kind of parents are they?" She asked angrily. She softened her tone. "We need you here. The enemy is growing stronger with Beryl's return" Usagi gave a weak smile.

"I believe in you" She said quietly. "You're the leader now Rei, I know you guys can defeat Beryl. You're stronger than you think" By now all of the girls were crying.

"Have you told Mamoru?" Makoto asked.

"No and I am not going to" Usagi replied. "Mamoru cheated on me"

"What!" all the girls exclaimed.

"I'll kill him" Makoto snapped. Usagi shook her head.

"It's okay" She said. "He doesn't even know that I saw him" She smiled slightly. "Besides, long distance relationships never work" All of the girls crowded around Usagi and gave her a hug.

"Keep in touch" Lita said, tears in her eyes.

"I will" Usagi replied. She left the temple and walked home. Her parents were watching a movie, so she walked up to her room and began packing. She was grateful that Ami had tutored them all in English since they were in middle school. She was now fluent in both English and Japanese. She sat on her bed, looking at a picture of her, the girls and Mamoru. She sighed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said. The door opened and Shingo entered the room.

"Mom wants to know if you are all packed" He said. Usagi nodded and Shingo left.

At the airport, Ikuko and Kenji tried to speak to Usagi, but she ignored them, still hurt that they were sending her away. Instead, she turned to Shingo.

"Stay out of trouble" She said, ruffling his hair. She hugged him tightly, then made her way to the terminal without looking back. She didn't know what the future held, but she was ready for anything.

The flight was a long one, and Usagi fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, the plane was landing in Minneapolis. As she exited the plane, she recognized her aunt and uncle, who were holding a sign that said WELCOME USAGI. She ran over to them and her aunt engulfed her in a hug.

"Its so good to see you, Aunt Kohaku" Usagi said. She turned to her uncle. "And you too, Uncle Jack" Kohaku had married an American many years ago, which was why they had moved to America.

"Let's get you settled in" Kohaku said quietly. Usagi nodded and Jack took her luggage and they headed out to the car. The car ride was long and Usagi fell asleep, again.

"Wake up, Sleepy head" Jack said, gently nudging his niece. Usagi opened her eyes and saw that they were in front of a large house. Kohaku led her inside and to the guest bedroom that would become hers.

"The boys are at basketball practice" Kohaku explained. "They'll be home soon" Usagi nodded and her aunt and uncle left her to unpack. Usagi unpacked her belongings, hanging posters of The Three Lights, Morning Musume and other Japanese artists on her walls. She changed into a sundress and headed downstairs. In the living room were four boys, playing a game of cards. One of them looked up as she entered the room.

"Usagi!" He said brightly. Usagi smiled as he ran to her and picked her up, twirling her around.

"Jackson!" She squealed. Jackson was her cousin, but she hadn't seen him since she was seven, the last time her aunt and uncle had come to Japan for a visit. Jackson immediately introduced her to his friends, Jordan, Kyle and Greg. Jordan stood up and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Usagi" He said. Usagi smiled. She was beginning to think that she might actually like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Celestial Tidings (title work in progress)**

**Chapter Two**

The next day it was time to get Usagi enrolled in school. She was really nervous, but Jackson and his friends had assured her that there was nothing to be nervous about. Jackson took her to the office, where she had to fill out some forms for the school. Once she got her class list, Jackson took her to her first class.

"I'll see you after school" He said. Usagi nodded and entered the classroom, handing a note to the teacher.

"Ah, Miss Tsukino, welcome to Mankato East" Mrs. Whitlow said, smiling. Usagi smiled back and took a seat next to a girl with beautiful auburn hair.

"Hi, I'm Amber Marie" She said. Usagi smiled.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino" She replied. After her first few classes, it was lunchtime. When she reached the cafeteria, she spotted Amber, sitting with a group of people. Jackson and his friends had a different lunch period. Amber spotted her and waved her over, once she retrieved her lunch. She walked over to the table and sat down. Amber was sitting next to a girl with very long blonde hair. It was almost as long as Usagi's. Across from them was a girl with Green hair and a nose ring and next to her was a girl with short red hair. "These are my friends, Janeen, Sarah and Leah" Amber introduced them. "Guys, this is Usagi, from Japan" They sat talking about classes. Usagi explained why she had moved to Mankato.

"I can tutor you" Amber said. "I can help you get good grades" Usagi smiled.

"I'd like that" She replied. Suddenly, a very tall, blonde haired boy came up behind Amber and grabbed her by the shoulders. She shrieked loudly and turned to face him, a scowl on her face.

"Zeke, I am going to kill you" She snapped. The boy in question, Zeke, smirked.

"You keep saying that" He said. He sat down.

"Where's Melby?" Janeen asked.

"She had a doctor's appointment" Zeke replied.

"Zeke, this is Usagi Tsukino" Amber said. "She just transferred from Japan" Zeke stuck out a hand to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you" He said.

When school was over for the day, Usagi found Jackson and his friends waiting for her when she left the building.

"How was your first day?" Jackson asked.

"It was okay" Usagi said. "I met some knew people" Jackson smiled.

"Are you settling in okay?" He asked, softly. "I know it must be hard for you, being so far away from home" Usagi smiled shakily as they walked to the car.

"Its hard being away from my friends and my resp..." She clamped her mouth shut. The boys looked at her but didn't respond. That evening, Jackson, Jordan, Kyle and Greg sat in Jackson's room.

"Do you think it is her" Jackson asked. "The one we have been waiting for"

"She looks exactly like the princess" Jordan said. Greg turned to look at his friend.

"Don't get to close" He warned. "Remember what happened last time" Jordan sighed as he thought about the moon princess leaving him for the Earth Prince.

"It could be different this time" Suddenly, Sailor Pluto appeared before them. Jackson got up and bowed before her. Pluto laughed lightly.

"You needn't bow before me, Amaris" She said. Jackson pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I haven't been called that in a long time" He reminded her. Pluto ignored him.

"Amaris, Prince of the Moon, are you prepared to protect your cousin, Princess Serenity, to the death?" Pluto asked.

"I am" Jackson replied. Pluto turned to the three guys.

"Apollonio, Prince of the Sun, Kasei, Prince of Mars and Damek, Prince of Earth, Are you prepared to protect the Prince and Princess of the Moon and keep them safe"

"We are" The three boys announced. Pluto nodded.

"The Sailor Senshi of Japan are dealing with a massive threat. The loss of the Princess weighs heavily upon them. The Darkness will soon discover Usagi's new location. You must warn the Senshi of Earth that a war is coming. The Princess must be protected, no matter the cost" Pluto vanished.

"So, who wants to go talk to Sailor Sun?" Jackson asked. They all turned to look at Jordan.

"Alright. She is my sister after all" He said, sighing heavily. Sailor Sun would not be pleased, for she had longed for peace. "I will tell her to train the Senshi to enhance thier powers so we are ready for the Darkness"


End file.
